devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Agnus
Devil May Cry 4, Character — Agnus: "Agnus serves as the Chief Alchemist of the Order. In charge of development of anti-demonic technologies and arms, he is responsible for the iconic sword used by the Holy Knights. Often a lab shut-in and prone to stuttering, he is so rarely seen that his very existence is unknown to some members of the Order." *''The Art of Devil May Cry 4'' (2008), pp. 39, Agnus: "Agnus serves as the Chief Alchemist for the Order of the Sword. In charge of development of anti-demonic technologies and weapons, Agnus is responsible for the iconic mechanical sword used by the Holy Knights. As a lab shut-in who is prone to stuttering, he is so rarely seen at Order events that his very existence is unknown to some members of the Order." *''Devil May Cry 4, '''Boss File — Agnus': "The chief alchemist of the Order of the Sword, Agnus created both the Cutlass and Gladius, and is able to control them at his will." *''Devil May Cry 4, '''Boss File — Angelo Agnus': "The demon form of Agnus after his Ascension ceremony. With wing-like organs attached, Angelo Agnus can call upon the numerous demons of his pseudo-hell to do his bidding, but only at the cost of his health." Creations The original reason those enemies were listed on this page was that (1) The containment room battle is essentially against Agnus, and (2) Most of the listed demons are in fact symbiotic with Agnus, and are produced from "his private hell". For example, the Angelo Agnus battle is also a battle against those three demons. A similar format is used on the Damned Chessmen and Seven Hells the Demon Army pages - those enemies are inextricably linked, and the page benefits from covering them as a cohesive whole.Glorious CHAOS! 16:16, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :I could see splitting the Angelo's from the page, since they are more a part of the Ascension ceremony, but the weapon-demons are inextricably part of Agnus.Glorious CHAOS! 16:18, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Each of those pages is about a type of demons, while this one is about a person. While decision about making a single article for Seven Hells or Damned Chessmen is unquestionable for me, I can't say the same about Agnus and his creations. There are some good points in keeping them all in one place, and it would be totally reasonable if demons appeared only during Agnus's encounters, but his creations have some fights of their own. (Even if they were said to do so.) And, while they obey their master's command, I can't say they are totally inseparable from him, like Arkham and his Legions for example. Their close link should be pointed out though, agree. :: Actually, imagine a situation when someone else from the Order found Agnus research notes and was able to command his demons... I think it is quite possible... Oh, sweet speculations, nevermind. ::I moved Containment room strategy only because it is a strategy, and as such should be in walkthrough article. (We've discussed that before.) If there has been some "lore" content I would've left it as it was. Flia 20:25, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::I fully agree with moving the strategy for the Containment Room, but as a boss/enemy in the game, it does need some non-walkthrough mention. I'm not sure how, though. ::I think the precedent for saying they are part of him, like the Legions, is pretty good. He can only summon "the demons of his pseudo-hell" at the cost of his own health, and they are controlled at his will. While it's certainly true that we see them when we don't see Agnus, it's still workable that they are a part of Agnus. ::I guess it works either way, in retrospect. Can we get a third opinion, and then I'll drop it?Glorious CHAOS! 02:03, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :::So...the demons remain here, while the angels leave. What exactly are you going to do? Not that it concerns me that much. --''Silver Mage''